


dedication rewarded

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [331]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Nipple Play, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Ishtar wants to give Reinhardt the reward he deserves.
Relationships: Ishtar/Reinhardt (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [331]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	dedication rewarded

Ishtar has been wanting to do this for some time now, has wanted some way to reward Reinhardt for his loyalty to her, for all the things that he does for her. She knows the perfect way to do it as well, and does not want to waste anymore time in getting down to it, knowing that she is going to have to take the lead if they are going to get anywhere.

When she approaches him, the two of them alone, he looks as if he hardly knows what to do, the closer she gets to him, until finally, her body is pressed to his. He stammers something, trying to make sense of it all, but she interrupts him, saying, “It’s alright…I’ve seen the way you look at me. You should know that I want to reward you for your service, and if this is what you want, then…I certainly have no complaints.”

He does try to resist her, trying to stammer out how improper it is, how he would never think of looking at her like she thinks that he does, but then, his body betrays him, and she can feel just how excited he is. And he does want this, far too much for his willpower to win out against it, not when Ishtar is openly offering herself to him like this.

“Let me just show you what I want,” she murmurs, as she drops down to her knees in front of him. Reinhardt can hardly believe that this is really happening to him, and he has no choice but to let her do as she wishes, helpless to do anything other than follow along with her, letting her undo his pants and take his cock in her mouth.

She guides his hand to the back of her head while she sucks him off, indicating that he can take the lead if he wants to, but it does not take long for him to get carried away like this. It feels too good, and he has wanted it so badly, for so long, that he holds her head in place and starts to thrust forward into her mouth, growing rough with her without meaning to, so desperate to have her that he forgets himself, for just a moment.

“I-I…!” He releases her suddenly, pulling back as he apologizes. Ishtar does not have any issue with what he has done, willing to let him do what he wants, but she knows that he is not willing to take things so far. So she suggests something else that they can do, the two of them undressing so that they can lay side by side, his head between her legs while she resumes sucking his cock.

Like this, he does not have as much of a chance to lose himself in it, more focused on her pleasure that anything else. While she gets to work, sucking at him and rolling her tongue along the length of his cock, he works his tongue inside of her, doing everything that he can to make it good for her. Reinhardt is a natural when it comes to serving, picking up on every indication that she is enjoying herself, until he knows everything that he needs to do in order to push her closer to her limit.

Ishtar is the first to come, pausing for a moment to throw her head back and moan for him, and that alone is nearly too much for him. As she is riding out her orgasm, he pulls back as well and mumbles, “Perhaps we could focus more on you, for the time being…” He is losing himself again, and he wants to take some time to calm down, which Ishtar does not mind at all.

She does not mind because it gives her the chance to move him onto his back and straddle his face, and he is more than willing to let her ride his face, grinding down on him while he uses his tongue to pleasure her, knowing now how to do it just the way that she likes it. With how lost she is in it all, it does not take long for him to make her come again, head thrown back, his name on her lips as she moans for him, a sound that he knows he could never get tired of.

“I want you,” she says, as soon as she is able to speak clearly again. “You know you can’t keep me waiting forever, right? Besides, this is supposed to be a reward for you.”

“Just a little more,” he replies, once she has climbed off of his face. He sits up and she lets him hold her, while he reaches a hand between her legs, putting another on one of her breasts. While he gropes at her, he starts to finger her, stroking her clit with his thumb while he does, making Ishtar go weak beneath his touch, so overwhelmed that she knows she could give herself over to him, just like that.

He pinches at her nipple, and that sensation is enough to make her cry out, all of this stimulation becoming too much for her with how sensitive she already is. Reinhardt does not slow down until he has her at the edge again, wanting to make sure that he makes her come one more time, before he asks anything of her. This is meant to be a reward for him, and yet Ishtar finds herself so overwhelmed with pleasure that she is nearly dizzy.

Finally, it is time for what they both want most. Reinhardt lays on his back again, and this time when Ishtar straddles him, she is rubbing against the tip of his cock, teasing him and making him bite his lip, fighting the urge to beg her for more. It would be fun to make him beg, but she decides to have mercy on him as she sinks down onto him, letting his cock fill her slowly, as they both lose themselves in the pleasure that they have denied themselves for far too long.

She takes a moment to recover before she starts riding him in earnest, bouncing up and down on his cock, making him moan for her as he reaches up to grab hold of her hips. He holds tight to her while she rides him, and he looks up at her with so much love and lust in his eyes that she knows that she has made the right choice by taking things this far with him.

Even when Reinhardt comes for the first time, he does not want to slow down, and she does not mind at all, loving the feeling of his seed erupting inside of her, pushed over the edge right along with him, the two of them still fucking through it all. He moves a hand up to grab at one of her breasts while she continues to ride him, and she moans as he strokes and pinches her nipple, so much stimulation that she can hardly stand it.

The two of them keep this up for as long as they can, neither of them wanting the moment to end, neither of them wanting to stop, but eventually, they are both pushed into another shared orgasm, with Reinhardt coming inside of her again, and that sensation enough to make Ishtar tremble on top of him, collapsing and letting him hold her as she rides out the waves of her climax. This time, they are both completely done in by this, and are content to just hold each other while they try and catch their breath and recover.

When Ishtar is able to speak again, she gives him a warm smile and says, “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind doing something like that again.” And it’s true; it was his reward, but she loved every second of it, and can think of no one that she would rather share moments like that with. She snuggles closer to him as she says, “That was so good… _you_ were so good.”

“I’m happy that you feel the same way,” he says, but there is a hint of hesitation in his voice. “However, I have to wonder…is it really alright for you to be with me like this? After all, with our differences in status…a knight like me is hardly the proper suitor for someone of your standing. Don’t you think that might attract a lot of negative attention?”

“Who says anyone else has to know?” is her quick reply. “This is a reward for your dedication to me, so there’s no need for us to make such a big fuss over it. It would be better for both of us if we kept it a secret, right? That way neither of us will fall under any scrutiny…but we can still continue to do as we wish behind closed doors.”

Reinhardt certainly has no complaints about that, and is just happy to be able to hold her close, even for the moment. The fact that he will get to do this again makes him happier than he could possibly say.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
